In the production process of a low-pressure cast wheel mold, the hot spot at the root of an aluminum wheel spoke is a bottleneck constraining the production efficiency and the improvement on spoke performance all the time. In order to ensure cooling of this area, cooling of other parts is weakened by prolonging the production time in the prior art to wait solidification of the hot spot at the root.